The Secret Prince, The Princess of Seigaku
by Moon Kimiaru
Summary: Ryoma is the prince of another world, but when a group called Hollow decided to kill the royal family they travel to the human world.Only Ryoma's mom decided that Ryoma will pretend to be a girl while they stay as a cover. yaoi Better then this summary
1. How Suckish Life Can Be

Authors Note ~ _This is my very first Fanfiction I hope it's ok ^.^ Criticism is wanted and will be used. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not have a beta reader for this. So I apologize a head of time. If I misspell a Japanese word throughout the course of this story please tell me so I may fix it. _

Disclaimer ~ _I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did but I don't. The story line and any OC are mine though._

Pairing ~ _Undecided at this moment, most will be Yaoi though_

Warnings ~ _This Fanfiction contains violence, mature content in later chapters, Yaoi (boy x boy), and many other things I will address when we get there. _

Word of the Chapter ~ _Each chapter I will have a special word in the chapter that will be the word of the Chapter. The first person to tell me what the word means, gives me sentence that uses the word correctly, and writes a question that uses the word in it will get a preview of the next chapter and will get to ask any question they want and I will have to answer no matter how stupid or serious it is. This chapters word is **'coitus'**_

* * *

_________________________________~~Chapter~One~~__________________________________

**~How Suckish Life Can Be~**

_There was once a war that lasted hundreds of year and of course, like any other war, it was over power. For in the world there was a gem that allowed the holder to travel across time and dimensions. Throughout the world the war killed many including those who never even wanted to be apart of the war. Finally someone took a stand against the fighters. This mans name was Ryoma. _

_Ryoma used his guardian, a spirit born with every person that grant the user a certain power, and split the world in two. Creating the human world and the Mythical world. He then split the power of the gem into two well crafted feathered wing ornaments. One given to the humans, a black one, that allowed the humans to cross into the Mythical world if needed. The one given to the Mythical world was the exact opposite. It was white and allowed the creatures of the Mythical world to cross into the human world._

_After the two split things changed. The war started to die down and Ryoma became king. He named his land Coitus, he was either really perverted or thought it was funny. A new set of rules was also formed that stated that one may only cross to the opposite world if that got permission from the one trusted with the wing. The rules also stated that one may not criticize the way the other world work nor can they reveal that they are from the other world. This made thing less complicated for every one._

_Little did everyone know that a group of people despised everything that happened and they named their secret organization Hollow. They would go through the years forming the perfect plan and perfecting there tactic. One day they would return everything to the way it was._**

* * *

**

_**Thousand of years later…**_

There would soon be a celebration in the land of Coitus. The cause you ask? Well that was because a princess would be born into the royal family. Queen Rinko was of royal blood as well as a pureblood Demon. She was normally cool headed but she was also quite the sadist at times. King Nanjiro on the other hand was a perverted, lazy, tennis obsessed human. They had met when Rinko ran away from home to the human world at the age of 15. After that everything clicked and when they were old enough they got married.

Some frowned upon the marriage though for the creatures from Coitus weren't allowed to go to the human world without a special pass and humans were most definitely not allowed in Coitus, well they never came at least. Though after a while they began to acknowledge Nanjiro as their king. Soon after that news spread that Queen Rinko would be having a baby. Everyone already knew it would be a girl because every member born into the royal family was female. There were a few skeptics though because of the fact that Nanjiro was human. For as long as the world could remember a human never set foot on the grounds of Coitus after the worlds were split because of war.

As Rinko lay in her bed ready to give birth, doctor were everywhere. It was completely hectic. Nanjiro was no exception either. He was frantically pacing outside the room since he wasn't allowed in. Soon enough he heard Rinko begin to scream and he started to get worried.

After a few moment, that seemed like forever to him, he was allowed in. He walked up to Rinko who was still laying on the bed only now she was holding a small child. She looked up at Nanjiro and smiled, her face was filled with both happiness and shock. "Jiro, he's a healthy baby boy"

Nanjiro was shocked as well. He knew that the blood line made it so that each child was born female to pass on their power. He looked at Rinko and smiled. He knew she was happy the her child was born, but he also knew that she wanted a baby girl. "Jiro, he has the eye of my ancestor who split the worlds. I know let's call him Ryoma. How does that sound?"

Nanjiro took the baby from Rinko and smiled at the bundle in his hand "Welcome to our world Ryoma"

* * *

Ryoma sat in his room reading. All his life he was treated different because he was the first male born into the royal blood line. He wanted to take the contact out of his left eye because he hated the way it felt but, as his parents said, it was there to block his powers. So now instead of being able to use his full power he was stuck using the power of his guardian, Karupin, who was now in the form of a cat.

Karupin was more or less his best friend. They were always together because Karupin was his guardian so they grew close. In fact Ryoma got along better with Karupin than his own family.

It didn't help that throughout the 10 years since Ryoma was born his mom would always buy him girl close and made him wear them for her. Though it was always just the two of them since Rinko didn't want anyone else to see her pretty little princess.

His dad on the other hand always wanted Ryoma to play tennis. After Ryoma was done with his studies, magic training, and fighting lessons, his dad would take his only free time by forcing him to learn tennis as well. Life really did suck.

Luckily for him he managed to escape today. For extra measures he had Karupin put up a barrier around his room. Either his dad would come, in hopes that Ryoma would come and play a match with him, or his mom would find out he skipped lessons with his dad and come, trying to make him play dress up with her. His attention then went to the door.

_Three…Two…One_, as if on cue he heard three loud knocks on the door and then his mothers voice "Ryoma, I bought you a knew dress come try it on" Ryoma shutter at the though of what the dress would look like.

Before he could answer he heard another voice, this one belonged to his dad "He can't be your model right now, he need to come play a tennis match with me" Ryoma decided to tune out the noises coming from the other side of the door. His parents were fighting over who would get what they wanted, though one line caught his attention.

"So Jiro have we come to an agreement" Ryoma looked slightly horrified. This was not good.

"So he can play tennis with me if you get to pick out his tennis outfit" Ryoma knew what was coming next.

"Yup, besides I already have to outfit picked out" At this Ryoma got off his bed and stopped to the door, not opening it since he didn't want the barrier to be disabled.

"I refuse" Ryoma yelled through the door at his two parents.

"Ryoma my dear little princess, you can't refuse or else we'll take away all your book and we'll lock Karupin in a cage" At this Ryoma opened the door and stepped outside. He knew his mom wasn't lying. He also knew that the nice appearance she showed the public was fake. She was really the devil in disguise, or at least that's what Ryoma thought.

* * *

Next thing he knew he was standing at one side of the tennis court as his dad got ready to serve. The situation would have been a little better if he wasn't stuck in a girly black tank top, it was even cold outside, that had the word 'mommy's little princess' across the front in bright pink letters. What was even worse was that his mom had him in a short , mid thigh length, tennis skirt that was also black with the same bright pink color as trim. Lucky for him she allowed him to wear a pair off matching black, and tight, shorts but he hated it.

His train of thought was cut off as his dad's serve approached him, fast. He swiftly and gracefully swung his racket. It made contact with the ball but he barely hit it back, his dad was playing serious. He wasn't prepared for his dad to play serious. All he could see was the ball fly past him "15- love, Nanjiro lead"" Ryoma grip changed slightly to a more comfortable position. It was a slight change but he knew that his dad knew that it meant Ryoma was getting serious as well.

Nanjiro served again, this time Ryoma was already in position to hit it back. The only thing was that he was standing on the opposite side of the court. His dad silently cursed that his soon knew what serve he was going to use. As this thought ran through his head the ball curved and changed course landing right were Ryoma though it would. With this Ryoma hit it back.

Unfortunately , these games weren't that easy. Nanjiro was already hitting the ball back. The rally continued for a while until his mom called "15 all" The game continued in this fashion till it was 4 games to 2 in Nanjiro's favor.

Ryoma smirked at his dad's cockiness "Mada Mada Dane" Ryoma's silently cursed again knowing what his son was going to do "Karupin time to kick it up a notch" Karupin appeared behind Ryoma in his cat from before disappearing.

Ryoma started to slightly glow but soon the glowing faded. His dad gulped before serving. Ryoma hit it back, this time the ball glowed as it caught on fire. Nanjiro didn't even try to hit it back. "15- love, Ryoma lead"

"I guess that mean you want me to go all out as well" Nanjiro said before calling out "Samurai come out as well" at this a long, red, dark sword appeared behind him.

"As you wish Nanjiro-sama" The sword disappeared once again and Nanjiro began to glow a slightly red color, unlike Ryoma who's glow didn't seem to have much color.

Nanjiro served the ball and it burst into flames. This time when Ryoma hit the ball the water surrounded the fire creating a steam as he hit the still water covered ball back at his dad. Even though steam covered the field his mom could see what was happening "30- love, Ryoma lead"

Nanjiro waited until the steam cleared before he served. Unlike his wife and son, he couldn't see threw the steam. He could play tennis with his eye's closed but he couldn't tell if and what his son decided to surround the ball with. Once the steam cleared he served.

* * *

"117- 115, Game. Set. Match. Ryoma 7 games to 6" They were both out of breath but it wasn't to bad fro Ryoma. Unlike his dad who had human limits, he was part demon due to his mom. This made him slightly mad knowing that he was barely at the same stage in tennis as his dad.

'Mom can I go change now" Ryoma looked at her and was slightly terrified.

"Ryoma you can change and go to bad as soon as you try on the outfit I bought you recently. If you don't I would leave you alone until you do." Rinko smile an overly innocent smile that Ryoma knew as an evil smile.

He reluctantly followed her knowing that if he didn't she would follow him everywhere, which wasn't good for a person who hated being around his demonic mother. When they arrived at the special room Rinko kept for her _'princess' _Ryoma saw it. Hanging on a special mannequin that was created with Ryoma's measurements was a elegant flowing gown. It was a dark red color with on long, tight sleeve and the other side had no sleeve. There was a black corset covering the midsection of the dress. The skirt come from the bottom of the corset to the floor. In front of the dress, on the floor, was a pair of lace up, black knee-high boots. "Well what are you waiting for" His mother said from behind him.

Even though he didn't want to he took the dress of the mannequin and went to the changing room. When he came out he has wearing the dress, the boots, the corset, and a wig that matched his dark emerald hair. His short stature and feminine build were perfect for girl cloths. He probably looked better in them than some girls.

His golden cat-like eyes glared at his mom "Can I go to bed now" Ryoma, at the moment, just wanted to be in his room, alone.

"Ok my little princess you can go to bed" With that Ryoma changed out of the dress and wig and slipped into the cloths he was wearing before his tennis outfit.

Ryoma walked to his room "Karupin, put up a barrier just in case" Karupin complied and put up a barrier. After the barrier was up, Ryoma walked into his personal bathroom. The walls were marble as well as the counter top that held two sinks. His bathroom itself was huge. He had a fancy toilet and a bathtub that could hold ten people easily.

He walked over to the tub and turned the hot water faucet all the way. He then slightly turned the handle to the cold water. He ran his hand under the water, perfect. The plug was then put into the drain so that the tube would fill. Within a minute the tube was filled. He turned off the faucets an stripped from his cloths. Entering the tub he let out a sigh of relief. After he was done in the bath he would get to sleep. Though the whole routine would begin again tomorrow .

* * *

Five years passed and Ryoma was now 15. Over that period of time Ryoma hardly grew, his powers increased, his tennis skill improved, he wore more girly outfits than he could count (actually he just kind stopped after 1,452), he learnt almost anything an _adult would find useful, and over all it sucked._

He was now sitting in his room reading and petting Karupin who was in cat form beside him " Hey Karupin do you have the same feeling I do". That something bad is going to happen"

"I do young master Ryoma" He thought so. His feeling were always correct.

* * *

"My lord the preparations are complete. We can storm the castle anytime" A person shrouded in shadows said.

"Very well proceeded with the attack but be careful" The leader smiled evilly. Thing were about to get very interesting and he, the leader of Hollow, got to watch everything.

* * *

The members of Hollow, who were currently outside the castle waited for orders.

Soon a man appeared from the shadows "The leader has given you, the members of Hollow, the go ahead to attack." The members then barged in, only to find a certain prince, alone, holding a sword in hand.

The members chuckle, this would be easy. The first charged at Ryoma thinking he could easily take the prince who was about half his size. He was wrong. Ryoma skillfully and gracefully dodged the attack and ran his sword through the man's arm before knock him out.

Two more attacked. Their movements were quick and skillful unlike the first they were better but soon enough they were knocked out. After that the rest of the group decided they would over power the prince with there numbers.

* * *

Not two long ago Ryoma left his room, with Karupin, and went to tell his mother that something bad was going to happen. Before he could even make it down the hall he saw hi mother coming down he hall towards him. "Ryoma we're taking a trip to the human world"

Ryoma looked at her, dumbstruck, why were they going. "Now why exactly are we going to the human world?" Ryoma asked his mother.

"Well I had a vision that the castle was going to get attacked tonight. So I need you to pack quickly, bring you bags to me than got to the grand entrance and wait for them. Your going to have to hold them back as you father and I pack." Great Ryoma was going to be a distraction. What great parents.

Ryoma did as he was told anyways. He went to his room and quickly packed his necessities. He then went to his parents room and handed them the bag before leaving their room. Heading to the main entrance, Ryoma's keen senses kicked in. There were people outside the castle that meant to kill them.

Soon the castle was intruded, there were many of them and only one Ryoma. The first charged at Ryoma thinking Ryoma was an easy target. After dodging Ryoma ran his sword through the mans arm before knocking him out. Weaklings didn't deserve to be killed by his blade.

After the first one two more attacked. They were stronger but still weak. He didn't think of them as threats and with his swift and precise movements they were soon knock out on the floor along with the others.

The members of Hollow, or at least that's what he heard them say outside, began to attack more rapidly, in larger groups. Ryoma didn't like there tactics, they were stupid, annoying, and cowardly. He wanted to humilate them, to show them that a single child could defeat their army.

Ryoma ran through the crowd of Hollow members, knocking them out as he went. Soon he heard his mom "Ryoma were done. Hurry up and get in here." Ryoma knocked out the last member of Hollow in the area he was at. He turned to the other members who hadn't felt his power.

"Maybe next time" He ran up to this parents' room. He grabbed his bag from the floor.

"Ryoma put up a barrier around the room." Ryoma did as he was told and had Karupin put a barrier around his parents room. After that he followed his mom to a large pair of pure white double doors. His mom opened the door to reveal his dad in the center of the room, which was filled with tons of bags that held useless things, he was sure.

"Ryoma also put a barrier around this room as well just in case they get past the first." Ryoma did as he was told and Karupin put up another barrier. Ryoma then joined his parent at the center of the room, he had to trudge through the stuff they though they needed.

His parent began to chant something and the feathered ornament in the clear sphere above them began to make the pure white room glow. Soon they were gone, along with all the useless stuff his parents packed.

* * *

_Everyone who writes a review gets a cookie_


	2. Stupid Monkey King

Authors Note ~ _Once again I'm sorry for grammar mistakes ^^ I'll try to update every day or every other day, but sometimes I won't be able to. I hope you enjoy chapter two. Oh and if anyone's wondering, yes Ryoma is still in his sleeping cloths. If you want to know why there isn't any blood on them. It's because Karupin put a thin barrier around them knowing his master would go overboard._

Cookies go to ~ _denizen of the night, megamilan, HiKaRi-ChIbI, EdxWinry6789, and Pri-Chan 1410_

Disclaimer ~ _I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did but I don't. The story line and any OC are mine though._

Pairing ~ _Undecided at this moment, most will be Yaoi though_

Warnings ~ _This Fanfiction contains violence, mature content in later chapters, Yaoi (boy x boy), and many other things I will address when we get there. _

Word of the Chapter ~ _last chapter's winner was '__**denizen of the night'. **__Congratulations! This chapters word is __**'Ignoramus' ~ Chapter bonus!!! **__This chapter the winner will get to choose how Ryoma will meet any one character of their choice. Good luck ^^_

* * *

_________________________________~~Chapter~Two~~__________________________________

**~Stupid Monkey King~**

Ryoma looked around the rather bleak, dark, dull, and slightly dark purple tinted room. It was the exact opposite of the White Room in his world. That most likely meant that he was in the Black Room in the human world. The conform this his looked up to see the black ornament in the same place where the white one was in his world.

His attention was drawn to the door as it opened. Two men walked in. One was about the same age, maybe older, as his dad. The other seemed to be seventeen, two years older than himself. The younger one was tall, he had purplish gray hair, and a beauty mark under his right eye. The older one basically looked like an older version of the younger. He was sure they were father and son not only by their looks but also because they had the same I'm-better-than-you-bow-to-me feel to them.

The voice of the older one made him loose his train of thought "Nanjiro, Rinko, it's been a while" He smiled at them.

"It's good to see you again Atobe-kun " Rinko smiled at the man as well. He wondered how they knew each other. It then dawned on him that they probably meant when his mom man away.

"It's nice to see you as well Rinko. Mind I ask who this is?" He said walking up to Ryoma.

Nanjiro smiled "This is our…" He was cut off by Rinko, who was wearing her fake innocent smile.

"This is our daughter Ren. She will be going to Seigaku in a few days. Isn't that right Ren~chan" Rinko gave her son her better-go-along-with-what-I-say look. This most likely meant they didn't know the truth about them being royal.

Ryoma just nodded. He didn't like the idea but knowing his mom he had no choice. But what about the cloths he was wearing, wouldn't they give away his gender. He looked at his outfit and blushed slightly. He hadn't realized he was still in his sleeping outfit. It completely hid his figure, and with his looks, his face made him seem feminine.

"SO you guys had a daughter after you left, as you may have noticed this is my son Keigo. He's a third year at Hyotei. I hope you have realized that school started about a month ago." The elder Atobe said.

"Well I hope Ren will fit in, she is following in her fathers footsteps. She's great at tennis" Rinko smiled noticing Keigo's budding interest in her supposed daughter.

"Ore-sama is also a great tennis player. The best at Hyotei and the captain of the tennis team" Yup Ryoma was right about him. He was full of himself.

"Shut up Monkey King" Ryoma came up with his nickname thinking about how the younger Atobe most likely ordered around his team like monkeys. He smirked at Keigo's reaction.

"Brat" Keigo looked at the younger with slightly angry eyes. As the adults laughed.

"Ignoramus" Ryoma said back, watching as Keigo seemed to grow angrier. Before Keigo could say anything back though, his mom cut in.

"I forgot to warn you that she's slightly defiant" Rinko smiled, not letting Nanjiro say anything. She knew that if Nanjiro did say something he would most likely give away everything. "Atobe-kun do you think you can get us a house by tomorrow, we brought all our money with us. Living in nobility and being close friends with the royals will get you places" Rinko smiled, she was no playing her sweet, false self.

"No worries, I buy you a house as soon as I can. Think of it as a welcome back present. Until then you our welcome to stay with us" Keigo was slightly surprised, though it didn't show, that his dad was being so nice. His dad normally acted high and mighty, as if he ruled the world. He got all his charisma from his dad.

Ryoma smirked at all of this. He was already sure that the elder Atobe had a crush on his mom. Even though he was most likely married, since he had a kid, the elder Atobe probably liked his mom when she came here and probably held a grudge against Nanjiro for stealing her from him.

"That's very kind of you Atobe-kun" Rinko smiled as Atobe lead them from the room.

* * *

They were lead through the giant house, which wasn't as big as the castle, as the elder Atobe showed them around. Ryoma couldn't help but notice that the monkey king kept looking at him. It was creeping him out, but since it was Ryoma he wouldn't back down. As his mom taught him, fight fire with fire.

Ryoma glanced at Keigo in a slightly seductive manner, like any fifteen year old girl would do if they saw a hot guy. He watched to see the monkey king's reaction. This was already fun. Though he knew he couldn't let Keigo try anything so when Keigo looked at him again and grabbed his wrist, lengthening the distance between them and there parents, he knew it was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey I now your attracted to me like any lust filled teenager would be but I don't date monkey kings" Ryoma pulled his wrist from Keigo's grip and smirked "Mada Mada Dane" He then caught up to the adults, leaving a dumbstruck Keigo behind.

* * *

_Keigo's POV…..In a way _

Keigo watched as Ren left. He never had never been rejected by a girl before. He regained he composure before catching up with the group of people. He looked at Ren for a moment before looking straight ahead. His dad stopped at a door, it was one of their larger guest room.

"Nanjiro, Rinko, this will be your guy's room while you are hear. Keigo show Ren to her room, she'll stay in one next to your. Treat her nicely" He father gave him a small wink, his father most likely noticed his interest in her. Who could be a better daughter-in-law then a noble from the other world.

Keigo led Ren up to the second floor. He stopped at the huge double doors that lead to his room. "This is ore-sama's room if you need ore-sama look here, the tennis courts out back, the swimming pool, the study, the dining room, in the lounge, or at Hyotei" He gave his be-awed-by-my-greatness smile. He then lead her a few doors down the hall, left of his room.

"This is were you will be staying. The butler has already moved your bags into your room. Tomorrow Ore-sama will take you shopping" With that Keigo left for his room.

* * *

_Back to Normal POV….Ryoma's in a way_

How was Ryoma supposed to find him if the list Monkey King gave him. It would take hours to locate all the places he listed.

When they arrived at his new room his listened to Keigo as he said they'd go shopping, great, he hated shopping. He walking into his room to not only see the bag he packed but also many other bags he didn't. He walked up and opened one and opened it only to have the cloths from his moms 'Princess' room to come out. He now knew that the rest of the bags were filled with girl cloths that his mom packed, other than the on he packed himself.

He scanned the room, it was a decent size. There was a king sized bed centered against the back wall with two side tables, one on each side. There was a door to the private bathroom on the wall left of the bed, with a door to the walk in closet on the opposite wall. He opened the bags, putting all the clothes, shoes, and accessories his mom packed in the closet first. Well he actually put the accessories on the vanity by the closet door.

After he was done with the stuff his mom packed he then opened his bag inside he found that most his stuff was replaced. Instead of his red racket there was a pink one. His tennis outfit was replaced with one his mom picked out. But the most horrible thing of all was that all his books were gone, only to be replaced with a shit load of makeup. He was going to get his mom back for this, even if it cost him dearly. The only things that were the same were the things he packed for Karupin.

He stormed down the hall, pink racket in hand, catching the eyes of some of the maids and butlers. Once he arrived at his parents temporary room he let himself in. His parents were unpacking. Even though they wanted a house by morning they knew it was impossible. They would be in the Atobe house for a while.

"Mom what is this" Ryoma said holding up the racket. A clearly mad expression on his face.

"That's the tennis racket I packed you. We can't blow our cover so you have to play a girl" Rinko smiled "Besides I think it fits you perfectly. Now run along so we can finish unpacking.

Ryoma wanted to yell some more but two things stopped him. One, he didn't want to draw attention, and two, he knew he couldn't beat his mom when it came to things like this. He couldn't wait until he could pay her back for all the things she made him do.

Ryoma walked back up the stairs to his room, his mad expression was replaced with an annoyed one. He opened his door and finished unpacking. There was only one thing he was actually happy about. Humans also had guardians. This meant he wouldn't have to hide Karupin. That was one of the very few similarities between Humans and the creatures of Coitus.

* * *

As Ryoma laid his head down on his pillow and let out a large sigh. His life was going down hill and stupid Monkey King made it worse. Not only did his mom completely go through his stuff, he shouldn't have left it in their room, but now Monkey King was going to take him tomorrow, and most likely flirt with him the whole time. How could his life get any worse, he didn't want that to go through his head for if it did he knew that all of this would become the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

_Review and get a cookie_


	3. Why Me?

_Authors Note ~ I'm glad people are enjoying this, it's certainly fun to write. Chapter three will start to reveal thing about our sweet 'princess' Ryoma. I'm not going to go into detail with the shopping. I though I should tell you now that Ryoma's first day at Seigaku is a few chapters away. Don't expect it to be in the next two chapters, it might be in the one after those but I'm not completely sure. It just depends on how the story goes._

_Cookies go to ~ HiKaRi-ChIbI, Pri-Chan 1410, EdxWinry6789, Knuffel Master Ify, and DarkAndStormyNight_

_Disclaimer ~ I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did but I don't. The story line and any OC are mine though._

_Pairing ~ Undecided at this moment, most will be Yaoi though_

_Warnings ~ This Fanfiction contains violence, mature content in later chapters, Yaoi (boy x boy), Mpreg, and many other things I will address when we get there. _

_Word of the Chapter ~ last chapter's winner was 'HiKaRi-ChIbI'**. **Congratulations! Unfortunately, this chapter will not have a word of the chapter. Instead I will test how well you notice things. Everyone who answers this question correctly will get a prize. The winner may choose on of the following 'a one shot of a couple they enjoy, a sneak peek into the future of this Fanfiction, a sneak peek a my new story that I'm currently writing, can ask any one question that I must answer, will get to pick how Ryoma will meet one person of their choice, or **FOR ONE PERSON ONLY **(the first to ask) will get to become a consultant for the story (this person will be the one I bounce idea with). Question (Read the clues I have placed besides this one should be easy)~ Who is the boy in Ryoma's dreams?_

* * *

_________________________________~~Chapter~Three~~__________________________________

**~Why Me?~**

'_A small figure sat in a dark, dim lighted room. Blackish red tears ran down his face, he was all alone again. A cold, damp cuff was attached to his angle, a chain bound it to the wall. His clothes were tattered but still in one piece. _

_A cold breeze rushed through the room making the young boy shiver. He looked at the wall in front of him with a saddened golden eye, the other covered in blood. Tears continued to fall down his face even though he tried to stop them. He wanted to be home, with his family, though he knew that wouldn't happen. _

_His hushed and ragged voice began to quietly recite something he had heard, though he couldn't remember where. _

"_Light is something that won't be_

_Darkness is all I see_

_Blood red tears flow down my cheeks_

_As the pain begins to peak_

_That I know is not true_

_For my pain is never through'_

_The small boy couldn't remember if the words were ones he himself had said before or if he heard them from someone else. All he knew was it fit how he felt almost perfectly.'_

Ryoma shot up in bed, eyes wide. He didn't know what the dream was but it seemed so familiar. A shiver ran down his spine as he stared out the window to see a large moon painted in the sky. His eyes traveled to the clock, it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

Ryoma shook off the dream and laid his head back down on his pillow. Though many thoughts ran through his head, tiredness took affect and he fell asleep again. This time no dream clouded his head.

* * *

Ryoma was awaken as a bucket of cold water was poured on his head. He shot up to see his mother and Keigo. He didn't yell since he was used to the way his mom woke him up when he slept in.

"Time to wake up Ren~chan. It's already noon and you have shopping to do." That's right the stupid monkey king was taking him shopping. He loathed shopping, unless it had to do with books, tennis, food, or Karupin.

Ryoma was about to go to the closet to get some cloths when his mom stopped him, he could basically see evil radiating off of her "Don't worry Ryoma we already picked out your outfit" She turned to Keigo "Now you get out of here so she can change"

"ore-sama will be waiting in the hall" Keigo said as he exited the room. He wouldn't let it show but Keigo was excited to see how 'Ren' would look in the outfit they, Rinko and Keigo, had picked.

Once Keigo left Ryoma's mom handed him a dress, it was in the style category of Lolita. The main part was light pink and tight fitted(his mom decided to give him a small chest), with a square like collar, no sleeves, and a white cutesy corset with pink ribbon. It went down to his thighs and out of it there was layers of fabric, lace, and ruffles. On normal standards it would seem adorable, for him it was a nightmare.

It didn't get any better when his mom showed him his shoes and accessories. The shoes, or should I say boots, were pink and went up to his knees. There was also a rim of white, fluffy fur at the top of them. As for accessories he got a whitish pink (not to mention lacy) collar, two whitish pink lacey bows for his hair, and two pink with white lace trim cuffs. Overall, it was pink, white, lacey, and he hated it. The only thing he like was that he didn't have to wear a wig since the Atobes had already seen him without it on.

All hope was dashed when, after his mom forced him into his outfit, she brought out a wig. It was the same color as his hair and it would go down to the back of hit knees once he put it on. Seeing the horrified look on Ryoma's face, his mom smiled "Keigo and I thought you'd look cuter with long hair. Since no one else has seen you, he said you should wear a wig from now on and I agreed" He wanted to scream.

Soon after that his mom forced him to wear the wig. She then tied the bows into his hair/wig. She decided not to put makeup on him because his skin and face were gorgeous, and cute, enough without it.

His mom left the room to give him a little time to cope with what he was wearing. For some reason she felt like being _nice_ today.

* * *

Keigo waited outside for _'Ren'._ Once Rinko had left the room and went down the hall, he started to get impatient but soon enough _'Ren' _Was out of the room "Ore-sama knew that you'd look good in that outfit. Not to mention Ore-sama was also right about the wig"

Ryoma stared at Keigo for a moment. He'd rather wear a bald cap then this stupid wig. He decided to bump Keigo up on his _'Needs to Die' _list. This not a place you wanted to be. "Che, stupid Monkey King"

"Brat, Ore-sama just gave you a compliment, be happy." Keigo look annoyed.

"Stop saying Ore-sama. It's annoying" Ryoma looked at Keigo, not backing down.

"Ore-sama will say Ore-sama as mush as Ore-sama wishes" Keigo shot back.

Ryoma smirked "Have fun" Ryoma whispered before he put on a small smile.

"Keigo, is that anyway to talk to a fine lady such as Ren. You should be ashamed of yourself. How can you call yourself an Atobe, let alone my son." Ryoma felt triumphant as Keigo obeyed his mother.

"Ore-sama is sorry" Keigo's mom didn't look happy with his apology.

"Wasn't the problem the fact that she didn't like you saying Ore-sama. Now apologize correctly" Keigo's mom had a firm look on her face.

Keigo let out an elegant sigh before taking a deep breath "I'm sorry for disrespecting your wishes, milady" With this Keigo's mom looked happy.

"It's nice to meet you Ren, my husband has informed me about your family. You are welcome to stay as long as you want" she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I'm looking forward to the rest of my stay here" Ryoma had an innocent smile on his face.

"I wish I could talk longer but I have thing I need to do. Oh and Keigo from now on I want you to treat Ren-chan with respect" With that she left leaving Ryoma and Keigo alone again.

"You little actress. Ore-sama can't believe you actually fool Ore-sama's mother" Keigo twitched in an elegant manner (if that's possible).

"What can I say, I'm loved" Ryoma smirked before placing his hand in Keigo's. "I mean you've already fallen for me haven't you" Ryoma loved messing with Keigo, it was fun. Especially since Keigo seemed over dramatic.

Keigo couldn't help the small blush that crept onto his face "Like Ore-sama would think off you on such a manner" Keigo couldn't look at the golden eyes, now staring up at him.

"Are you sure?" Ryoma tilted Keigo's head so they were looking directly at each other. Ryoma pulled Keigo down a ways, curse being short, and placed a small kiss on Keigo's lips. He then smirked and let go of Keigo. He started walking down the hall "Hurry up stupid Monkey King. I though you were taking me shopping. I can't wait to make you buy me stuff."

Keigo watched as the young teen walked down the hall like nothing happened. He regain his I'm-better-than-you posture and followed her, trying to act like nothing happened.

* * *

Ryoma wasn't kidding about making Keigo buy him stuff. They were now walking to the food court in the mall Ryoma had forced Keigo to go to. Though the most surprising thing was that Keigo, the Atobe Keigo was carrying all ten of the stuffed shopping bags, while Ryoma held none. "Are you enjoying our shopping trip Monkey King" Ryoma smirked.

"Like Ore-sama would enjoy being a pack mule" Keigo wanted to glare at Ryoma but he couldn't due to the massive load of stuff he was holding.

"Oh come on, the fun's just begun, we only been to three clothing stores and a pet shop" Ryoma looked at Keigo with a triumphant look on his face. He wanted to prolong Keigo's suffering. He tried to decided whether to stop for food or continue shopping, but he suddenly felt dizzy. He tried to shake it off.

"Come on Monkey King, let go to the foo…d…." Ryoma was cut of as his entire body felt heavy. He fell down to his knee's, which made everything worse since his boots weren't that comfortable to land on. He started to cough, this caught Keigo attentions "I'm sorry" Were the only word that left his mouth as he slipped into an unconscious state.

* * *

_A small boy had a fearful looked as he ran through a wooded area. He felt all hope loose him as he tripped and fell. He quickly stood up though, and continued running. _

_He felt a hand gripped his shoulder and roughly pull him back. Before he knew it he was blindfolded and knocked out, only to wake up in a small room. There was hardly any light, it was dim and the walls seemed slightly damp. A chain connecting him to the wall by a cuff on his ankle. _

_HE listened carefully as he heard footsteps coming from, what seemed like, behind the walls. As an answer the wall opened and a man walked in. He was holding a knife in his hand, the boy wanted to scream. But before he could he felt the knife slide into his left eye, no noise would leave his throat. The knife was removed and blackish red blood began to pour down his face._

_He started to cry from the pain, the knife dug it's way into his skin. The pain was unbearable. Then the knife was removed and the man backed away from the boy._

"_I knew that wouldn't kill a monster like you"_

* * *

_Reviewers get candy!!!!_


	4. Warning From a……Cat?

Authors Note ~ _You guys are going to hate me for not saying everything that happen at Hyotei but you will find out later on. I don't really know what to say in this authors note other than SORRY. I'm truly sorry for the late update…..no……Really late update. I've been really busy lately. I'll try not to let it happen again so please forgive me. NEXT CHAPTER ~ Ryoma will finally arrive at Seigaku…….maybe……if not next chapter, the one after that. So for now enjoy chapter four_

Candy goes to ~ _HiKaRi-ChIbI, denizen of the night, Pri-Chan 1410, EdxWinry6789, loveless0097, and xXHalfPrinceXx _

Disclaimer ~ _I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did but I don't. The story line and any OC are mine though._

Pairing ~ _Undecided at this moment, most will be Yaoi though_

Warnings ~ _This Fanfiction contains violence, mature content in later chapters, Yaoi (boy x boy), Mpreg, and many other things I will address when we get there. _

Word of the Chapter ~ _The word of the chapter is 'cat'. Yes I'm not lying._

* * *

_________________________________~~Chapter~Four~~__________________________________

**~Warning From a……..Cat?~**

Ryoma's eyes fluttered open. Last thing he remembered was collapsing at the mall, but now he was laying in a soft plush bed. He noticed his mom, his dad, and the Atobes were all sitting in the room. They were all asleep, the room dark. He quietly got out of bed and left the room realizing it was his parents. At this time he realized his was in his sleeping outfit instead of the outfit he had left in.

He wandered down the hall like something was pulling him. He found his way to the front entrance and left the large house. The night air was cold, but it didn't bother him. He looked up at the moon, a sad smile crept onto his face "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault" A tear ran down his face before he felt his consciousness slip again. The last thing he heard was his mind screaming 'You monster'

* * *

Ryoma woke up the next morning back in his parents bed. This time everyone was awake and watching him. He couldn't remember what happened the night before other than waking up, then it was a blur.

The next thing he knew his mom had him in a death hug and was crying, his dad looked like a miracle had taken place, and the Atobes looked relieved. "What happened" Ryoma mumbled under his breath. He had never seen his parent look like that only for some reason that look seem so familiar.

Hearing his mumble his mom's hug grew tighter, if that was possible "You lost consciousness when you were shopping. Keigo called us and the Atobes' private doctor. I'm so glad you woke up" At this point Ryoma still had many questions.

"How long was I sleeping" Ryoma questioned, now trying to get himself out of his moms death grip.

"It's been three days now Ryoma" Keigo cut in. At this point Ryoma knew only the following. One, he lost consciousness. Two, he was out for three days. Three, Keigo knew his secret. Last, he still didn't know much.

After finally getting out of his mom's death hug he looked at Keigo "If he knows my secret does that mean I don't have to wear dresses around the house" Ryoma knew there had to be some upside to this, and he was sure he found it.

"No you have to wear them. They look cute on you" His mom looked at him a small smile on her face though her eyes were still covered with sadness.

Ryoma wanted to protest but a voice in the back of his head began to chat 'You may come up with as many excuses as you want but you must always give in and listen to your parents' The voice seemed so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shook the though from his head, he decided not to argue with his mom.

"Oh and Ryoma we'll be gone for the rest of the day so, since Keigo is about to go to school, we decided that you'll stay with him. We already got permission from the school" His mom smiled, the sadness seemed to begin to leave her outward appearance "have fun"

* * *

Ryoma walked into the building with Keigo. They were currently at the school but he couldn't figure out what kind of person would ride in a private helicopter to school. Oh that's right, the answer would be people like Atobe Keigo.

They walked into the school and Ryoma could immediately feel that he was getting stared at. Well he was standing behind the Atobe Keigo, who was wearing his be awed demeanor and the school uniform. While Ryoma was simply wearing a red and black plaid pleated mini skirt(shorts hidden underneath), a black short sleeve shirt, his wig, two red plaid clip in bows, red and black stripped thigh high stockings, black knee high lace up boots, two black and red stripped arm warmers, and a black chocker. It really was a wonder how Ryoma actually got to wear this to the school, he though one of the adults would say it was inappropriate. Not that he cared, this was way more comfortable than some of the things his mom made him wear.

"Hey monkey King I'm going to go find a place to sleep" With out even listening to whatever Keigo was about to say Ryoma left his side and began searching the school. He was still getting stared at because of how he was dressed, though it wasn't as bad.

Soon Ryoma found a flight of stairs. He continued up them until he found his way to the roof. Once on the roof he laid down and quickly feel asleep.

* * *

Later that day……

He arrived at the front gate of the school as he waited for Keigo to get done changing. His day so far was incredibly weird. Though that wasn't the problem at hand though. Right now there was a brown cat with a purple bowtie. Though what was most surprising, maybe not, was that it said "Hello young master Ryoma"

Ryoma looked at the cat "Keep your voice down" Ryoma then added "how do you know me"

"Young master you don't remember me" The cat's eyes began to water.

"I don't have a clue who you are" Ryoma had a small questioning look in his eye.

"It's me Megan, I worked in the castle" The cat began to cry "I polished you shoes"

"huh?" Ryoma still didn't know who it was, and at the moment he was slightly creeped out by the cat.

"I can't believe you forgot me" the cat began to cry harder.

Ryoma didn't really care anymore "What are you doing here anyway. Oh and call me Ren while we're in public"

"Ren?" The cat questioned, still crying though it wasn't as bad as before.

"Don't ask" Ryoma said in a rather serious voice.

"Well I came her to tell you that….." The cat was cut off when a certain arrogant monkey king came.

"It time to go and Ore-sama doesn't not want to wait for you" Keigo said as he walked up to the car that had just arrived.

"Don't even start that Monkey King. I've been waiting for over a half an hour for you to change" Ryoma wore a annoyed look, not just because of Keigo but also because 'Megan' was now sitting on his head.

Though Keigo was going to say some thing back, he stopped when Megan jumped towards him. After that, let's just say it was a long ride home.

* * *

They were now all standing around the cat. Well now she was in a human form. She had long, curly brown hair, bright green eyes, and a slightly ditzy look and feel to her. She was wearing what seemed like a butlers outfit, even though she was a girl.

"What are you doing here Megan-chan" Rinko said to the girl. Apparently she knew who the person was even though Ryoma didn't.

"Huh?" Everyone stared at her "Oh, ya" She had a goofy look on her face and hot the side of her head with her palm "I was sent to tell you guys something about Hollow"

Everyone looked at her like she was an idiot "What were you supposed to tell us" Nanjiro said with a rare serious face.

"What was it again" Megan tried to remember "Oh ya, I was supposed to tell you that Hollow couldn't break the barriers so they decided to use other means to get here."

"What kind of means are they going to use. The only way is with the use of the wings" Rinko said also serious at this point.

"I don't know Rinko, but they seemed to know what they were doing" Megan said still in her ditzy like state.

Everyone looked slightly puzzled but then Rinko asked "Now that we've left that world why do they want us dead. I mean, what there reason for wanting to kill us" Rinko sounded worried and shot a glance at Ryoma at her sons sudden movement.

Ryoma grabbed his head at the sudden headache. The pain was unbearable. Many words ran through his head, he didn't know what they were saying. He then collapsed once again, falling asleep.

* * *

"_Looks like your up you monster" the cold voice echoed through the small cell like area. _

_A small golden eye stared at the man through dark emerald tinted hair, the other was covered. The small boy wanted to speak but no words would come out of his throat. _

"_Not so tough without that eye are you" the man said secretly hoping what he said was true. He pulled out a knife a went toward the young boy just like he did everyday since the boy came._

_The young boy got as far away from the man as he could but the chain that connected his foot to the wall made it so he couldn't man. Just before the man sliced into the boy's arm another man walked into the cell._

"_You should stop doing that, he'll kill you" the new man said to the other before walking up to the small boy. He wore a kind smile "I'm sorry for how you've been treated" The new man pulled out a key and unlocked the shackles that held the boy's feet and hands. "I'm Ukeru"_

_The boy looked at the man with a shocked look on his face._

"_Come with me" Ukeru held out his hand._

_Though hesitant, the young boy grabbed the mans hand._

"_That's a good boy, Ryoma"_

* * *

_Reviewers get cookies and once again I'm sorry for the late update and I hope you liked the chapter._


	5. Wonderful Dream or Frightening Nightmare

Authors Note ~_ I'm sorry for updating late again. My cat died, I've been uber busy, and I have a massive case of writers block. Seigaku will be in the next chapter…hopefully. Sorry I keep pushing it back, but it will happen SOON. Anyways here's chapter five. I hope you like it even though it's really short._

Cookies go to ~ _Pri-Chan 1410 and Gone and forgoten_

Disclaimer ~ _I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did but I don't. The story line and any OC are mine though._

Pairing ~ _Undecided at this moment, most will be Yaoi though_

Warnings ~ _This Fanfiction contains violence, mature content in later chapters, Yaoi (boy x boy), Mpreg, and many other things I will address when we get there. _

Word of the Chapter ~ _The word of this chapter is 'foyer'_

* * *

_________________________________~~Chapter~Five~~__________________________________

**~Wonderful Dream or Frightening Nightmare~**

"_Ryoma" a soft voice called "Ryoma were are you?"_

_Ryoma silently walked up to the lady clad in a simple yellow sundress._

"_There you are. I've been looking for you. Ukeru wanted to show you something" The lady grabbed the boy's hand and had him follow her to a large house that sat on top of a hill covered in lush green grass._

_Before they even arrived at the house a man ran from the front door and straight to Ryoma, immediately dropping to his knees and hugging the boy who was wearing a rather annoyed face._

"_Ukeru don't hug him to tight, he won't be able to breath." The girl warned in a worried tone._

"_Ryoma doesn't mind do you" Ukeru looked down at the boy in his arm._

_Ryoma simply glared at the man. Even though he appeared to be a sweet little boy, he had one of the scariest death glares imaginable._

"_Rina-chan, tell Ryoma to stop glaring" Ukeru let go of Ryoma and latched onto Rina, who immediately pushed him off._

"_Shut up you idiot. You're the one who was squeezing the living daylights out of him" Rina also started to glare at him._

"_Sorry, sorry" Ukeru said slowly backing up, though he was still on the floor. He gave her a puppy dog look, his blue eyes now sparkling slightly._

"_Fine" Rina couldn't face Ukeru's puppy dog look. _

_The long blond haired man hugged his twin, who just cut her hair so it was at her shoulders, and started repeating the same line over and over again "Thank you, thank you" A big grin on his face. He then turned to Ryoma hoping to get Ryoma's forgiveness as well, only to see a still glaring face. He cringed slightly._

"_Ryoma stop glaring" Rina came to her brothers rescue._

_Ryoma stopped glaring at Ukeru and walked over to Rina and clutched onto her dress, he was still a little kid. They were like his family, he couldn't remember who his real family was._

"_Now come on Ryoma, let go see what Ukeru wanted to show you" Rina lead Ryoma into the house, Ukeru following close behind. _

_Ukeru ran into through the foyer of the house and to a small box that was meowing. He picked up the box and gave it to Ryoma, who opened it up to see a small kitten staring at him. A small smile graced his face as he picked up the cat._

_Ukeru and Rina smiled at his reaction. They had bought the kitten to help Ryoma open up. Since he had lived with them he hadn't said a single word to them "So what are you going to name him" Rina asked the small boy. _

"_Karupin"_

* * *

Rinko looked at her son, she was incredibly worried. He had been sleeping for two day, it was just like before. She ran her hand along his cheek in a motherly fashion. She wasn't the only one worried either. Everyone in the Atobe household was.

"Jiro, what's wrong with our Ryo-chan" Rinko said, her eyes beginning to water.

"I wish I knew Rinko, let's just hope it's nothing bad" Nanjiro said, he didn't want anything to happen to his son.

Rinko clutched onto Nanjiro. She couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. Her son my like to sleep a lot but this wasn't right. Just the fact that Ryoma had fainted was wrong, nothing like this never happened.

She wanted to know what was happening.

* * *

_Rina and Ukeru watched as Ryoma played with Karupin. Since they had gotten him the cat, he had opened up more. He was now talking, smiling, and acting like every child should. _

_Ryoma ran up to them with a smile panted on his face "tag your it" Ryoma said tagging Ukeru's arm and then running away. _

"_I bet you can't get up" Rina laughed running away from him as well. _

_They played continued to play tag until Ukeru gave up "Okay. Okay you guys win" He couldn't tag them._

_Rina and Ryoma walked up to him "I say loser get to clean the house. What do you say Ryoma" She said looking down at the young boy holding her hand._

"_I agree with oneesan" Ryoma gave a childish smiled._

"_You heard him Ukeru. Get cleaning" Rina mocked her brother "As for us, how about we go down to the pond and feed the animals"_

_The younger boy smiled as they left a childishly crying Ukeru behind to clean._

* * *

"_Oneesan where is Oniisan" Ryoma question in a childish voice._

"_I don't know Ryoma" Rina said to the boy "But let's not worry about that. There's snow outside and I think we should go play in it. What do you think" Rina smiled as Ryoma's face lit up._

_They walked outside, the once green and lush field was now cover in a white coat of snow "Let's make a snow man" Ryoma shout as he ran out into the field and began making the base for the snow man._

_After an hour of rolling around snow they finally had there snowman "What should his name be Ryoma" Rina asked._

"_Why would we name a snowman Oneesan" Ryoma looked at the lady._

"_Every thing deserves a name Ryoma" Rina explained to the young boy._

"_Really" Ryoma's face lit up with this new knowledge "Then let's name him Mr. Snowman" _

_Rina chuckled slightly at the name "I think that's perfect Ryoma. Now then why don't we go find that brother of mine" _

"_Let's go search for Oniisan" Ryoma laughed childishly and pulled Rina toward the house._

* * *

"_Happy birthday Ryoma" the twins shouted._

_Ryoma was then smothered in hugs. _

"_Ryoma your getting so old. I can't believe your already ten" Rina smiled at the boy who had been living with them for three years "If you grow any older I don't know what were going to do._

"_I can't stop myself from growing Rina-oneesan" Ryoma looked at her._

"_That can't stop us from hoping" Ukeru said releasing the boy from his hug along with his sister._

"_Ryoma the wish you make today will be extra strong since it won't just have the power of a birthday wish but also the power of a Christmas wish as well" Rina told Ryoma._

"_You've told me that every year, I don't think you have to remind me anymore" Ryoma smiled. This was one of the upsides to having a birthday on Christmas eve._

"_I feel I should tell you every year just in case" Rina once again hugged the boy._

"_I wish I will never have to leave Oneesan and Oniisan" They smiled at his wish, though sometimes even the strongest of wishes don't come true._

* * *

_A bloody female figure lay on the floor. _

_The sounds of crying could be heard._

_The soft meow of cat echoed through destroyed halls._

"_Don't cry" A hoarse voice strained "I'll never leave you"_

_The meows grew louder._

"_Watch over him for me" _

* * *

That's what the voice said "_It's all your fault you monster" _

_Ryoma woke up whispering the words "I'm sorry" Tears were streaming down his eyes._

* * *

" _Ryoma" Rinko immediately looked at the know now awake and crying boy. She wanted to smother the boy with a hug and say how much he worried her, but at the sight of the tears she stopped "Why are you crying"_

_Everyone was now looking at the boy._

"_I don't know but they just won't stop" Ryoma couldn't recall anything about his dream._

"_It's ok Ryoma, everything's fine. It was just a nightmare" Rinko hugged the boy, knowing that his crying was caused by something in his dream. Whatever that dream was it was most likely a nightmare. _

* * *

_Reviewers get cookies_


	6. First Day at Seigaku

Authors Note ~_ I'm sorry for updating late again. I was busy with birthday stuff I have a massive case of writers block. Seigaku is here finally. If anyone has any ideas don't be afraid to share. With how thing are right now, my brain is void of the ability to write. Anyways please enjoy chapter 6._

Cookies go to ~ _Pri-Chan 1410, loveless0097, PirateCaptainBo_

Disclaimer ~ _I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did but I don't. The story line and any OC are mine though._

Pairing ~ _Undecided at this moment, most will be Yaoi though_

Warnings ~ _This Fanfiction contains violence, mature content in later chapters, Yaoi (boy x boy), Mpreg, and many other things I will address when we get there. _

Word of the Chapter ~ _The word of this chapter is 'snarky'_

* * *

_________________________________~~Chapter Six~~__________________________________

**~First Day at Seigaku~**

I had been about two and a half weeks since Ryoma had arrived in the human world. He was supposed to start school at Seigaku after a week but due to everything that happened he hadn't started yet. His mom finally decided that he would start school after they moved into their new house, of course by house he meant mansion. It was huge, almost the size of the Atobes'. They had bought it two days ago and they were finally moving in, you'd be surprised what you could do with money.

His room was on the third floor, of course they gave him the biggest room only because they didn't want to walk up the stairs. His parent's room was smaller then his but it was on the first floor.

He didn't have to carry his stuff up the stairs for the Atobes had already hired them butlers and maids, of course Megan was hired as well. He walked up to his room, his stuff following behind him. He opened the large double doors to reveal a large but almost empty room, or at least he wished it was. Instead it was filled with things that his parents and the Atobes bought. Centered on the far wall was a bed with black curtains surrounding it. The bedding was a soft pink color, along with other shade and there were about twenty pillows on it. To each side of the bed were side table, above them were large windows that filled the room with light.

There was a large ornate vanity on one of the wall. The table was clean except for a stand that held his wig. The drawers on the other hand, were filled with accessories and make up. They were all neatly placed so it was easy to see everything. What he found worried him slightly.

The closet had two entries, one on each side of the vanity. Inside, it was filled with many outfits, shoes, and other things. If he didn't know better he would suspect that his room, closet, and bathroom took up the whole third floor.

One the other wall there was a door that lead to a large dressing room that had full wall mirror on the far wall. Beside the dressing room was a huge bathroom that had two ways to enter it. There was a door that lead from the bedroom and one that lead from the dressing room, overall it was convenient.

He flopped down on the bed, actually surprised at how comfy it was. He curled up and almost immediately fell asleep. His parents told those who carried his stuff to put them where they belonged and be quiet. So as Ryoma slept his room was getting controlled by his mom.

* * *

Ryoma was waken up rather rudely by his mom's yelling.

"There is no way he's wearing that" She nearly cried "It just doesn't work" After saying that she ran into Ryoma's room and immediately and dramatically hugged him "Oh Ryoma, it's horrible. I can't allow you to go to that school" She stepped away from him and held up his uniform "I mean look at this. The colors are just wrong" She fake fainted.

"Your being over dramatic for this early in the morning" Ryoma grabbed a pillow and tried to cover his ears with it.

"I'm being serious Ryoma" Her voice filled with sternness "Besides it almost time for you to go to school" She smiled and pulled something from behind her back "Here is your new uniform. I got the school to agree" An evil smile spread across her face.

Ryoma shivered slightly wondering how she got them to agree. At least it was slightly better. It was almost the same design only the colors were different. The skirt and bow were black, the jacket was a darker green, and the shirt….well the shirt was white….

He was ripped from his bed by his mom and thrown into the dressing room. She handed him the uniform and said "Ryoma take a bath and change, if you don't we'll take away all your book"

With this he ran a nice hot bath, the bathtub could hold ten people easily. After he was done he dried off and changed into the uniform. He walked out of the room after he went back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, an annoyed pout was on his face. Though he had to hold back a smile when his mom said "Oh we forgot to tell you that both the rooms beside yours have been converted from bedrooms to library's, which we filled with books for you" though it all went down hill when she said "Now let's finish getting ready"

Rinko pulled Ryoma to the vanity and pushed him into the seat. She grabbed a brushed and began brushing his hair before she placed the wing on and began brushing through that. She then handed him back thigh high stockings, black cuffs, and his shoes.

Once he was done he reluctantly walked down the stairs to find his school bag by the door. He completely ignored it and walked to the large dining room, where his parents were eating breakfast. His mom smiled and handed him a piece of toast "Ren-chan, you have to go now or you'll be late to school" She then had the head butler Remiel drag Ryoma and his bag to the car, which he did.

* * *

Ryoma pouted the whole car ride. He hated this, though it was too late to do anything when the car/limo pulled up to the school. He was glad no one was around when he pulled up, class must have already started. Of course he'd be late, he wouldn't be Ryoma if he wasn't.. He walked into the school and went to the front office were a lady greeted him "You must be Echizen Ren. The principle would like to speak with you"

The lady pointed towards a door which he entered. He was greeted by a man who seemed to be in his forties "Welcome to Seishun Gakuen. Here is your schedule" Ryoma took the schedule and left the office before they could call someone to guide him. He grabbed a printed out map school they had for him before he left. He quickly studied the map then burned it in his hand.

He looked at his schedule. And memorized before burning that to. He headed off to his first class, English. Lucky for him this meant he had a class period to sleep through in the morning. He arrived at his classroom and entered. His teacher had already started class, was he really that late.

"Class this is our new student" He turned to Ryoma and said "Please introduce yourself"

Ryoma stood at the front of the room "I'm Echizen Ren, yoroshiku" He was talking in a feminine voice that he would have to use when he was around others. That was all they got unfortunately. Though he was sure that everyone was staring at his uniform. It stood out, since it was the only one different. He walked to his seat next to the window. Well he was pretty sure that it was his seat since it was the only empty one. He then quickly fell asleep and slept through the whole class.

* * *

_-let's skip to lunch-_

Ryoma walked out of his fourth period classroom, Math. For second period and third periods he had no class, his mom gave the school a rather large donation and said that he will be taking most courses at home since he didn't like being around people much. The only problem was now he had to manage the boy's tennis team instead of being able to play tennis at all.

It was at this time he realized he forgot his lunch so he had to go to the cafeteria. He ignored everyone until he accidentally ran into someone. He fell backwards only to be caught by said person "Saa, you should be more careful" Ryoma looked up to see a grin that could rival his mothers.

Ryoma quickly pushed away from him and continued away "Fujiko, who was that, Nya"

* * *

Once lunch was over Ryoma once again had a free period, since his mother refused to let him take a P.E. course. After that he went to music class, to learn things he already knew. After the boring class was over he walk to what may be the only nonboring class period. They got to spend a whole class period growing their relationship with there guardians. They basically were put into a large room were they could do what every they wanted. Whether it was just talking or fighting. Anything was allowed as long as no one got too hurt. What kind of rules were that, though he didn't mind.

He sat in a corner of the room and let Karupin appear "I can finally do something" Karupin looked at his master "Though I have to stay in this form don't I" Karupin's cat form looked disappointed.

"What kind of guardian is that" A guy name Horio laughed. He tried to make himself look good by stating 'his two years of tennis experience' though all he really was, was annoying.

"Watch what you say boy" Karupin growled at him. This only made a crowd gather "It's not like your's is any more impressive" Karupin turned to look at the rather ugly monkey on his shoulder. People tried to hold back their laughter.

"He has a point" Ryoma smirked and stood up. His different uniform did make him look rather intimidating and cute at the same time.

Saddly the bell rang at that moment, signaling the end of the day. Ryoma walked out of the room, Karupin following his. This really wasn't fun. The monkey king would probably say something along the lines of 'You snarky brat'

* * *

Ryoma arrived at the boys tennis club and walked up to the coach, who was wearing pink "You must be Echizen Ren, our new manager. I'm Coach Ryuzaki. I have a few forms for you to fill out first. They're the only papers on my desk so go fill them out then come back here" Ryoma nodded and left immediately, sparing a glance at the team "Mada Mada Dane" He left for the coaches office. Luckily he knew where her office was since she didn't seem to tell him. He immediately found the papers "Shouldn't she at least have some kind of work" He sighed and began filling out the forms.

* * *

"Fujiko, why do you think she was here? Wasn't she the one that ran into you, nya" a hyperactive asked his friend.

"Saa, I wonder Eiji" The honey haired person replied, grinning again

"Do you know her, she's pretty cute Fuji-senpai" Another said only to be stopped by an annoying voice.

"It's her" Horio shouted as Ryoma left. The freshmen watched as said person left "She's Echizen Ren. She just started today" Horio stated.

"Of course she already beat Horio's bragging" another freshmen snickered.

Horio stutter before Ryuzaki yelled at them to continue with practice.

* * *

Ryoma quickly finished the forms then headed back to the tennis courts "I finished the forms, there still on your desk"

"Good now" Coach Ryuzaki yelled for everyone to gather "Everyone this is our new manager Echizen Ren"

"Yoroshiku" was all Ryoma said.

"Everyone is dismissed except the Regulars" At this everyone except eight people left "Ren will be coaching you so introduce yourselves"

Everyone introduced themselves and Ryoma cam to a conclusion. The tennis team was filled with weirdoes. (sorry I didn't feel like typing out the introduction. We all know them, or at least we should O.o)

"Che, why do I get stuck coaching them" Ryoma looked at her.

"What do you mean stuck" Momoshiro looked at him.

Momo statement was completely ignored "It's part of to conditions your mother set up. Besides your father was once, don't you want to help train them so they can live up to standard or should I just call your mom and have her burn your books" Why did everyone hold his books against him. He sighed defeated. It seems the coach knew about his dad but nothing else. She simply thought his dad disappeared to another country.

"Fine, I'll coach them" Ryoma looked at the regulars and looked towards the data master "Can you prepared some kind of training menu for everyone. You know the team more then me"

"Everyone else have practice matches with whoever you like while I think of how I want to train you" Ryoma then sat on the bench. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to his mom

_'you evil witch'_

* * *

Reviewers get cookies


	7. What a Horrible Day

_Authors Note ~ Hey guys, guess what, I didn't update extremely late. I didn't like the original chapter seven I wrote so I deleted the whole thing and rewrote it and this is what I got. I hope you have as fun reading this as I had writing it. Well I have both good and bad news. The bad news it I'm removing my word of the chapter section. The good news is I'm replacing it with a Q&A section where all your questions will be answered. I'm also incredibly happy with all the reviews I got, they have made me feel stronger about writing this. Well I hope you enjoy chapter seven. _

_~This chapter was me of a break for me while I decide what to do with the story line~_

_**READ THIS - IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (or the chapter after that) WHEN SEIGAKU RUNS INTO HYOTEI (which they will) WHICH OF THE FOLLOWING SHOULD RYOMA DO**_

_**A) run up and act all adorable toward Keigo just to mess with everyone**_

_**B) act like his normal cocky self and call Keigo 'Monkey King'**_

_**-or-**_

_**C) a combination of them both**_

_Cookies go to ~ HiKaRi-ChIbI, denizen of the night, Blarh, Pri-Chan 1410, DarkAndStormyNight, PirateCaptainBo, EdxWinry6789, Rawrsaysthefrickin'dinosaur, pot princess, and Natzume_

_Disclaimer ~ I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did but I don't. The story line and any OC are mine though._

_Pairing ~ Undecided at this moment, most will be Yaoi though_

_Warnings ~ This Fanfiction contains violence, mature content in later chapters, Yaoi (boy x boy), Mpreg, and many other things I will address when we get there. _

_Word of the Chapter ~ The word of this chapter is 'inane' This is the last word of the chapter unless I decide to have a special one sometime. Well since it is the last time, I've decided to give it a special prize. To EVERYONE that get this word of the chapter right I will send them a picture of Ryoma in the Lolita outfit and a picture of him in his uniform. I'm not sure if they will be colored because I'm not really sure if I feel like coloring them._

_________________________________~~Chapter Seven~~__________________________________

**~What a Horrible Day~**

Ryoma woke up, late like usual. He did his morning routine and got dress in his school uniform before he exited his room. A loud noise from the room next to him caught his attention. It was HIS library of books and no one should be there, but what caused the noise. He quickly opened the door to find his dad and a pile of badly burned books "You…you… How could you?" Ryoma had flames in his eye.

Nanjiro backed away from the incredibly angry Ryoma "It wasn't me. It was Samurai. Wee got into a argument and he shot a fireball at me. Your books just got hit in the process" Nanjiro stammered slightly. He normally wouldn't act like this but Ryoma was rather scary when he was mad.

Ryoma looked at the pile of books once more before an evil aura surrounded him "Why were you in here in the first place. This is MY library. NO ONE should be in here besides me" Ryoma looked rather demonic as the evil aura grew visible.

Nanjiro shivered slightly "I…I..ummmmmmmmm" Nanjiro tried to think of an excuse. The truth was he hid some of his 'books' in the room so Rinko wouldn't find them.

"No excuses you inane idiot" Ryoma walked, or rather stomped over to his father and grabbed him by the collar. He then dragged Nanjiro, who was a significantly larger than him, out of the room and tossed him down the stairs "This floor is mine!" He yelled. It was the truth too since Rinko has given it to him the night before saying 'Our son needs his space just like any teenage girl would need'

Ryoma then walked back to the library and sat in front of the pile "Payback isn't nearly over" Ryoma grew an incredibly evil smile.

The morning didn't get any better either. He walked down stairs after plotting his fathers demise for burning his precious books and, of course, he didn't get to eat breakfast due to the time.

Remiel dragged him out of the house and forced him to go to school, the last words he heard his mom say were "Ryoma I bought you a new tennis out fit"

* * *

Ryoma arrived at school and walked into the dreadful building. Today was his fifth day at Seigaku and he already hated the place. He was always surrounded by fan boys and fan girls, though he was sure today would be worse for some reason.

He walked into the classroom late and sat in his seat. His classmates immediately surrounded him talking about how nice he looked today, even though class had already started. They also bombarded him with questions, which he didn't answer. It wasn't that the teacher minded. In fact the teacher already dislike Ryoma due to the fact that Ryoma was better at English than him. Well maybe that was it, or maybe the teacher was a fan and wanted to her about 'Ren' too. Oh well, it still sucked. After a while though the teacher started class again, but Ryoma couldn't fall asleep because it was too bright outside and he was stuck by the window.

After first period ended Ryoma walked to the roof entrance only to find it blocked off for some reason. This meant he had to go somewhere else for second and third period. His first choice was the library but it was closed for the week because they were remolding it. He would have sat outside and slept under a tree but during school hours no one was allowed to leave the building unless it was for P.E. The only choice he had left was to ask the principle if there was a place he could go for his free periods.

The first question he asked the principle was for the keys to the roof but that didn't work out. So he ended up having to ask him about the class issue. The principle sent him to go sit in some third year study hall like class for third period since second period was almost empty by that time.

The class seemed quiet enough but he noticed two familiar faces. One belong to a loud and annoying redhead, the other to a sadist with a Cheshire Cat grin. Oh great, that was exactly what he needed to make his day better.

"Class, this is Echizen Ren if you haven't met her yet. She will be staying in here for this class period. Treat her nice" Ryoma then sat in a corner of the room to try to escape the third years' questions. They were almost as bad as the first years. It all got worse when the teacher had to leave the class room to attend to something. That when Fuji and Kikumaru dragged him from his corner.

"Why are you here Ochibi, did you get in trouble, nya" His catlike sempai asked him.

"Che, like I'd get in trouble. I normally don't have class this period and there was no place to go so the principle sent me here" Ryoma answered hoping it would get him to leave him alone. It didn't work. In fact, it made things worse.

"Saa, isn't that interesting. Does that mean our new coach will be in here again" Fuji said with that annoying sadistic grin of his.

"No" Ryoma stated. There was no way he'd let the principle send him back to this place.

"That means we should get as much out of this as possible, ne Ren~chan" The smirk didn't disappear from his face. Let's say the rest of the class period was horrible for Ryoma. Fuji alone was worse then the entire first period class combined. That along with Kikumaru and the rest off the class well….. it unpleasant to say the least.

Fourth period, math, was worse than first period as well. The math teacher called in sick last minute and there was no sub, so they got a study period. That meant Ryoma spent the class period being bombarded with even more questions than first period.

Once the bell rang for Lunch, he thought he was finally saved. This was incorrect of course since the Seigaku regulars attacked him and made him eat lunch with them. Since his mom packed him a fancy lunch, Momoshiro and Kikumaru stole the whole thing. This didn't make him happy at all since he missed breakfast. Having a fancy lunch also brought up question a bout him that he wouldn't answer. Nobody had seen what his lunch looked liked the past few days since he normally ate it on the roof.

After lunch he spent his free period in the office where all the office ladies kept commenting on how cute he looked. They also had him running around the school delivering things to class rooms. He was happy when the period ended.

He had hoped music class would be better, it wasn't. The strings on his violin snapped for no reason. He ended up having to send the whole class period comment on how others played. Some would think it wouldn't be to bad, those are the people who never spent a whole class period listening to how horrible people were. The teacher wouldn't even let him say anything negative. He was only allowed to say positive word. Ryoma didn't say a word the rest of the class period.

Seventh period finally came and Ryoma hoped Karupin could make his day better, nothing got better. Once in the large room, he wasn't safe. Almost every guy was flirting with him, the only ones that weren't were the ones that were to shy to. All the girls were asking him how he took care of his skin, how he stayed so pretty, or something along those lines. About halfway through the class Ryoma was ready to kill himself. He almost did to when Horio tried showing off. Nothing is worse then having an overgrown monkey hitting on you, but Ryoma was strong and survived the class period.

* * *

Once school ended Ryoma made his way to the courts. He was going to take out his anger on the regulars, but of course hat wasn't going to happen. He arrived at the court expecting to get to coach the living daylight out of the team but he found out the Coach Ryuzaki decided to let them have a day of rest since the Tokyo Prefectural Tournament, that he didn't know about for some reason, was going to be held in two days and tomorrow they had a day off. He wasn't sure how it was possible for him not to know this. He most likely missed out on this information since he hardly paid attention to anyone.

He called Remiel to come pick him, since there was no practice. Unfortunately, he was busy doing something for his mom so Ryoma was stuck for a while with nothing to do. Really, how could his day get any worse. He found out when he left the school area and started walking around to find something to do.

Ryoma managed to get lost, and not knowing where he was he tried to find something familiar. In this act, he got himself even further lost.

While trying to find the school again, Ryoma ran into some guy who tried to attack him. He was going to take his angry out on the guy, in the form of violence, but all the regulars, who were eating ice cream near there, saw him. They saved him from the guy, well it was more like they save the guy from Ryoma's wrath but they didn't know that.

"What are you doing all alone Echizen" Oishi asked, his mother hen instincts kicking in.

Ryoma didn't say anything, he just gave Oishi and the other regulars a small glare that sent shivers down there spines, even Tezuka though it didn't show.

"Saa, I bet no one could come get you yet so you decided to walk around by yourself" Fuji said holding that smile of his. When Ryoma's glare intensified and became complete directed towards Fuji everyone decided that he was most likely right "Then you got lost" Fuji added in that fake happy voice of his, Ryoma was sure he was mocking him.

"I'm not lost" Ryoma snapped at him. He was about to unleash his anger on the 'innocent' regulars when his phone went off "What is it" Ryoma said into the phone. After a brief pause Ryoma hung up.

"How was that Ren-chan" Momo asked.

"My ride" Ryoma sighed once before giving up "Okay, I'm lost. Now how do I get back to the school"

"We'll take you there" Oishi said, still in mother hen mode "It's dangerous by youself"

"Che, fine" Ryoma really didn't feel like arguing anymore. He would just take out all his anger on his dad when he got home, he still hadn't paid him back for destroy Ryoma's precious books.

The regulars walked Ryoma to the school and decided to stay with him until his ride arrived.

"Whose coming to pick you up Ochibi" Kikumaru asked in a rather curious voice.

Ryoma pointed at the limo pulling up "Him" Ryoma said as Remiel stepped out of the limo.

"Sorry I couldn't pick you up earlier" He then turned to the regulars "Thank you for watching lady Ren" He then turned to find Ryoma already in the limo.

Once Remiel got in Ryoma asked in an irritated voice "Why did you act so nice in front of them you evil.."

Ryoma's words were cut off by a small sound proof barrier that Remiel's guardian, Aura, had put up.

Once Ryoma got home, he released all his anger out on Nanjiro through the act of violence. I'll leave that open to your imagination.

* * *

Reviewers get cookies


	8. A Practice With Hyotei

_Authors Note ~ Wow! I am late…At least I'm not dead. To tell the truth my laptop broke and finally got around to replacing it. I'm very sorry for not updating in forever. I'm also sorry to say that it will still be awhile before I can send the Ryoma pictures. I lost the original ones so I have to redraw them, and Ryoma's Lolita dress takes FOREVER to draw. That's all for now and don't be afraid to ask any questions ^^ WAIT! I want to ask something. Sometime in the close future, who do you think Ryoma should have a really cute scene with?_

_Cookies go to ~ Blarh, Gone and forgoten, EdxWinry6789, denizen of the night, Pri-Chan 1410, HiKaRi-ChIbI, loveless0097, and Demonic kunoichiKagi_

_Disclaimer ~ I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did but I don't. The story line and any OC are mine though._

_Pairing ~ Undecided at this moment, most will be Yaoi though_

_Warnings ~ This Fanfiction contains violence, mature content in later chapters, Yaoi (boy x boy), Mpreg, and many other things I will address when we get there. _

_Q&A ~ Feel free to ask anything ^^_

* * *

~~Chapter Eight~~

**~A Practice With Hyotei~**

The tournament passed without Ryoma even going. Seigaku won even though he didn't think they would. They had a 'we won' party at Kawamura's Sushi. He didn't go to that ether. They tried to get him to but were turned away by Remiel at the door. Sometimes Remiel wasn't all that bad, sometimes being the key word.

Ryoma woke up to the beeping of his alarm clock. He sleepily sat up on his bed and cringed as light enter his room from the newly opened door.

"Ryoma, are you ready to go to school" He mom asked as she walked into the room "I made you a new outfit for today. Keigo called and said that Hyotei is coming to Seigaku for practice matches" His mom giggled.

Ryoma stood up and rubbed his eyes. He slowly got up and made his way to his mom. She handed him the outfit and he went to change. He was kind of scared at the fact that he didn't try to argue. Maybe it was because even if he didn't wear it he would still have to wear his normal one. He pushed the thought from hiss mind and changed into this new outfit after he went through his morning routine.

It was the same only in pink and white and the bow was frilly. He also pulled on thigh high white stockings before placing on pink shoes. He started to wonder how his mom managed to pick out all this stuff. He put on his wig and walked out side so his mom could do his hair…Being a girl was hard.

His mom but his hair up in pigtails, tying them with to ribbons. The ribbons were white and tied into bows, which made him look adorable for some reason. His bangs were left since his mom though he'd look cuter that way. His mom put a pink choker, with white lace trim, around his neck before she smiled and let out a small giggle "You look so adorable Ren-chan"

He was pulled down stairs to eat breakfast, he spent the whole time listening to is father talk about how cute he looked. He was almost certain that his mom made him wear this outfit because of the stupid monkey king.

* * *

Once he was done with breakfast Ryoma was driven to school. He was glad that he didn't have to attend morning practices, he had too wake up early as it is. He let out a sigh and walked into the classroom, everyone let out there fan girl/boy screams. Those were followed by people telling him how cute he looked. Curse his mother, and curse him for not telling her no.

The day followed in the same suite, at least the roof was now unlocked. After school was over he walked towards the courts, all the regulars were already changed. Fuji immediately walked over to him "Ren-chan, you look so adorable today. May I ask why?" Ryoma hated that sadist's grin.

"No you may not, and don't call me Ren-chan" Ryoma yelled at the tensai.

"But you let me call you that the other day" Fuji wore the smirk and Ryoma wanted to smack him. Wait, he wanted to smack him, he really was become more like a girl.

"That doesn't matter" Ryoma looked away before walking over to the others, he would get his revenge.

"I feel it's necessary to ask this. I've been your coach for a while yet I have seen your guardians. May I ask who they are, what they are, and what they can do" Ryoma looked at them as the cute kitty Karupin appeared behind him "This is Karupin, he is my guardian"

"Wow, ochibi's guardian is so cute" Karupin growled at the comment.

"Master, are you sure that these idiots are worth anything" Karupin looked at Ryoma with eyes that said 'I hate them already'.

"Enough interruptions" Ryoma yelled in a rather scary voice.

Tezuka was the first to step in, being one of the responsible ones. A person appeared behind him, a person who looked relatively normal "This is Demi, he has control over gravity"

Kikumaru jumped up next and said "My guardian is Nika, she has control over air" Behind him an adorable girl appeared, she had cat ears and a cat tail.

"Viper, control over temperature" A girl appeared behind Kaido, scales were visible on her skin and a snake tail replaced her legs.

"This is Arrow, he has control over lightning" A male with large feathered wings appeared behind Oishi.

"This is Flare, she has control over fire" Taka rubbed the back of his head as a girl with fire for hair appeared behind him.

"This is Anzu, she has control over earth" Momoshiro wore his goofy grin as a girl appeared behind him, vines were wrapped around her.

"This is Akira, he let's me see a short ways into the future" A man with glasses on appeared behind Inui, he looked relatively normal as well.

Finally it was Fuji's turn. A girl with devil wings, devil tail, and a pitchfork appeared behind him "This is Kira, she allows me to control shadows and darkness" Everyone slowly backed away from the evil aura that was emanating from Fuji and his guardian.

Ryoma looked at all the guardians, they were all completely different except for two things. They were all wearing ancient yet pretty garments, and they all belonged to idiots. He let out a sigh "Okay they can leave now" At that all the guardians disappeared "By the way, where is the coach"

"Saa Ren-chan, she said you could handle practice by yourself today since we're having practice matches with Hyotei today" Ryoma looked at the other, they nodded.

"We would have told you about the practice matches but you didn't show up to the tournament nor the party so we didn't have the chance" Momo added "Which reminds me, I wonder when they'll show up"

As if on cue, the Hyotei regulars approached the tennis courts. Ryoma took this as an opportunely to pull a small joke on the regular. A small adorable smile appeared on his face as Keigo walked up to Tezuka.

"Kei" Ryoma jumped and latched his arms around his neck. All the Seigaku regulars wore shocked expressions "Play along of you dead" Ryoma whisper in his ear.

Keigo knew that Ryoma could follow through with that "Ren-chan, Ore-sama is surprised to see you with the boy's tennis club"

Ryoma let go of Keigo "I'm there manager" Ryoma let out a small giggle. All the regulars jaws dropped. The brat was actually acting sweet.

Ryoma's fun was ended though when one of the regulars from Hyotei said "Hey princess, why are you acting so weird"

Ryoma flinched "Well I was trying to mess with the idiots with Monkey Kings help" Ryoma pointed at the regulars, then Keigo. Kikumaru and Momo started laughing at Keigo's nickname.

"Brat" Keigo said to Ryoma.

"Word I can't say" Ryoma looked at him before turning back to the regulars "Ok now, back to what we originally had planned" Ryoma looked at Inui "You can decided the order" He then went onto the court and sat down on the bench. Even if he didn't care, watching the matches wouldn't hurt.

Ryoma watched the first match between Oshitari- Makuhi vs. Oishi-Kikumaru. The ending score was 6-4, the golden pair won. Normally he would be bored but the matches were actually quite interesting to watch. Not as interesting as the ones back home, since no one in the human world actually used there guardians while playing. He could see someone like Taka using his guardians to catch the ball on fire during his burning serve. It certainly would fit. He could also see Kikumaru using his guardian to help with his acrobatic playing style. Humans really didn't understand how to fully harness there guardians powers.

Before he realized it, the practice matches were over, he had been to busy thinking to even realize that all the other people had played. He stood up from the bench, stretched, and yawned. He walked out of the courts, and noticed that the regulars were discussing something. It wasn't like he cared really, but he was curious about what they were talking about. Curse his curiosity…Wow he was cursing a lot of things today.

Ryoma was feeling perfectly fine, he wasn't sick, but he could feel a faint dizziness growing. It began to get worse and he held onto the cage the surrounded the courts. His eye sight began to flicker, he could hear a bunch of talking, he couldn't make out what any of it said though.

A sharp pain ran through his head. Ryoma's knees gave out and he fell to the ground. He could tell that the Seigaku regulars were around him, Hyotei had already gone. Soon his mind went blank and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Karupin sat in a tree and watched Ryoma. His master seemed to be lost in deep thought as the practice matches continued. He had a small smile on his face but that soon went away when he heard a female voice.

"Karupin, the powers I gave you are weakening, I'm not sure if I can help out Ryoma much longer. I have one final request though, before I disappear completely. Please let me see my Ryoma for a day. Let me see my adorable Ryoma" The voice had a saddened hint to it.

"Ok Rina" Karupin said to himself. As soon as he could no longer feel Rina's presence, he watched Ryoma grab his head. He immediately rushed to Ryoma along with the regulars.

* * *

Hyotei had just left when the regulars notice Ryoma fall. They immediately went to him, there faces show worry and concern.

"Oh no, Ren, are you alright" Oishi began to enter his mother hen mode "What should we do"

Karupin watch the frantic idiots…Well some of them were frantic. Kikumaru, Momo, Oishi, and Taka were frantic. Inui was consulting his data to see what would be the best thing for them to do. Fuji was looking at Ryoma, his eyes open, a concern look was on his face. Kaidoh was trying to keep his cool. Then there was Tezuka, still showing no emotion, who turned to Karupin and asked "What should we do"

Karupin looked at Tezuka. At least someone was smart enough to ask "Call Atobe and tell him" Was the simple answer the he gave.

Tezuka nodded and pulled out his cell phone and call Keigo. When he answer Tezuka said "Atobe, Karupin told me to call you about Ren"

"What about Ren. Ore-sama is a very busy person"

"She suddenly fell unconscious" Immediately after he said that, he could hear Keigo hand up.

Within minutes Keigo was there. Luckily the Hyotei regulars weren't that far from the school yet.

"Atobe what's wrong with her" Tezuka asked, knowing that Keigo had the answer.

"Ore-sama is not exactly sure about that Tezuka, but this has happened before" Keigo walked over to Ryoma, the brat really was a handful.

"Is ochibi going to be alright" Kikumaru asked tears could be seen forming in his eyes. Of course the Seigaku regulars had to be over dramatic. Ryoma may have been a brat but he was their brat.

"Ore-sama will be leaving now" Keigo picked up Ryoma and left the regular's standing there. They were all worried about Ryoma but one thing popped into there head. How did Atobe and Echizen know each other?

* * *

_Review and get a Cookie_


	9. What's Happening?

Authors Note ~ Sorry I keep updating so late. I guess I'll make a deal. If I get enough review telling me to update within the next two days. It might motivate me enough to actually do it. I always seem to work better when I have actual deadlines. Well I do want your opinions on what couples I should put in. Of course I know that Royal pair will be a big one XD I also wanted to finally reveal some of the reasons why Ryoma was fainting, even though I'm not really doing so. There is one thing I want to ask. Does everyone feel it's time for some Hollow member to come in? I'm starting to think it is. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter even though I hate myself for writing that ending. I knew it had to come though. OH and I finished the picture of Ryoma. I just need to fix my scanner. I'll be sure to send it soon ^^

_Cookies go to ~ Pri-Chan 1410, neko-in-tears, I-KNOW-I'M-CRAZY-NOT-INSANE, itachisgurl93, EdxWinry6789, and UekiKosuke_

_Disclaimer ~ I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did but I don't. The story line and any OC are mine though._

_Pairing ~ Undecided at this moment, most will be Yaoi though_

_Warnings ~ This Fanfiction contains violence, mature content in later chapters, Yaoi (boy x boy), Mpreg, and many other things I will address when we get there. _

_Q&A ~ _

~~Chapter Nine~~

**~What's Happening?~**

"_Ryoma would you like me to tell you a bedtime story" A kind smile grew on Rina's face as she looked at the boy. He was snuggled up under the covers of his bed. _

"_I'm a little to old for bedtime stories don't you think" A nine year old Ryoma replied. _

"_You never to old for a good story" Rina said opening a book. It seemed rather old, and she seemed determined to read it to him. Maybe it was important. He shook the thought from his mind, how could a bedtime story be important._

"_Long ago, the world was at war. Everyone was fighting for a gem, a gem that would allow the holder to travel across dimensions and time. It was power that was never supposed to be created. As time went by, it seemed as though the war would never end. Finally, after hundreds of years, a hero emerged. His name was Ryoma. _

_His used a great power to split the world in two. Creating a world for humans, and one for Mythical creatures. Once the world was split, the war began to die down. It seemed as though a miracle had taken place, and Ryoma became the king. Once he took the throne he separated the stone into two pieces, that could be used to travel to the other world. Little did everyone know, the king was all a lie. _

_He was not a hero, but in fact a villain. He only wanted power and nothing else. He never split the stone, but in fact kept it for himself. The two ornaments he created were in fact already made, to allow a connection between two worlds to be made. _

_The true hero came forth in secret. He snuck into the kings castle and stole the stone. He didn't intend to use it though. This person's name was Hisoka. He was a guardian that kept balance throughout the different dimensions. _

_Hisoka was the original owner of the gem but he got imprisoned in the world and the gem was stolen. Once he escaped his prison he need to get the gem to continue his job. _

_The king was angry when the gem was stolen but by the time he figured out, Hisoka was gone. Though this story doesn't have a happy ending. _

_The gem had become corrupted by the war, and when Hisoka tried to use it, everything went wrong. The gem took him to a world that was never supposed to exist, the mirror world. This world was a place that held all of the dead souls of the various dimensions. This world had no boundaries._

_Once he stepped foot in the mirror world, he was destroyed. The last words that left his mouth were "I'll return, and bring balance to the corrupt world that has been created" Rina finished the story. She knew it wasn't something someone would tell a child but it was something Ryoma needed to hear._

"_Rina, why would you tell me a story like that" Ryoma questioned._

"_I thought it was something you might want to hear" She gave a small smile._

"_I guess it was interesting" Ryoma mumbled before he went to sleep. _

_Rina kissed Ryoma's forehead before she left the room "I told him the story Ukeru, are you sure it's time" Worry could be heard in her voice. _

_Ukeru sighed and turned to her "Look outside" Ukeru said as he walked to the door._

_Rina followed him outside. Her eye began to tear "The moon it's beginning to disappear, if it leaves, how will the souls be able to be reborn" She held the book close to her._

* * *

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes "What happened" He asked, tiredness in his voice.

"You fainted while at school Ryoma" Keigo said "Your parent left Ore-sama in charge of you. There searching for the reason why this keeps happening"

"Oh" Ryoma rubbed the sleep from his eyes 'I want to see you again' a voice said within his head. He flinched slightly before grabbing his head. A sudden wave of pain washed through it.

"What wrong Ryoma" Keigo asked. Worry could be heard in his arrogant voice.

Without saying anything he let go of his head. He looked around and blinked in an adorable manner "Keigo-kun, I'm hungry, can I have something to eat" A smile appeared on his face, as he hopped out of bed.

Keigo looked at the boy. Trying to figure out what was happening "Ryoma…" He was cut off"

"Ryo-chan" Ryoma corrected. Yup, something was wrong.

"Fine then, Ryo-chan" Ryoma giggled, yes he giggled. Wait…he giggled.

"Karupin" Ryoma shouted in a childish manner as he hugged his cat "Let go play a game"

"Ryoma, you know Rina would be disappointed in you if you played a game without her" Karupin said to the boy.

"I guess your right" Ryoma said, a tinge of sadness in his voice "So what do we do Karu-chan" Ryoma asked. Keigo still looked dumbstruck, but he had to shake himself out of it when the doorbell rang.

Keigo walked to the door, Ryoma behind him, and opened it "Saa, hello Atobe-kun" A smiling sadist said.

"What are you doing at Ore-sama's mansion Fuji" Keigo asked.

"Did I ever tell you that shadows are a great way to spy on people. I came to see how Ryoma was doing" Great the evil sadist knew about Ryoma, how could this day get worse. It was then that he remembered Ryoma's condition.

He was going to say something but "Fuji-senpai, what are you doing here" Ryoma asked, a smile still on his face.

"It's Shusuke, Ryo-chan" Fuji turned to Keigo "Did I not just say shadows are a great way to spy on people" Curse that sadistic bastard.

"Karu-chan and I were just discussing what to do today" Ryoma said still hugging the cat "Before you ask, we can't play a game" Ryoma said in a stern childish voice.

"That's right" Karupin said, wondering why Rina want to see Ryoma like this.

"Well Ryo-chan, I'm sure there's something we can do here in Atobe's mansion" Fuji turned to Atobe, his grin visible on his face. Atobe shuddered on the inside but wouldn't let it show.

"I want ice cream" Ryoma said, holding Karupin up "Karu-chan wants some too" He declared to them.

Ryoma let Karupin go so he could change into his human form. He appeared to be around Ryoma's age, with long brown hair, cat ears, a matching tail, and his nails, or should I say claws, were incredibly sharp "I thought since you already know about Ryoma, I could appear before you in this form" Karupin smiled, sharp teeth could be seen.

To tell the truth, Karupin wanted to be in this form since today would be the last day he could appear as so. In fact, today would be the last day he could talk too.

Ryoma, grabbed Fuji and Keigo's hands and pulled them toward the kitchen "Hurry up"

The rest of the day followed the same note. Ryoma pulling the others around while they explored the mansion, ate ice-cream, and talked. The two older teens tried to ask Ryoma things they wanted to know about him but the only replies Ryoma gave had to do with someone called Rina telling him not to say anything. Over all it was a fun, but it all had to end eventually.

"I had fun today Ryo-chan" Fuji smiled at the boy. Before he turned to leave "Oh, and Atobe-kun, for future references" Fuji stopped "Never mind, if I told you it wouldn't be as fun" He exited the house.

"Ore-sama never understood him" Keigo stated before turning to Ryoma and Karupin.

"Could you have one of you drivers deliver us to master Ryoma's house. I'm sure it's about time we left as well" Karupin said to the man.

Karupin left the house, Ryoma close behind "Good night Keigo" Ryoma smiled as he left.

* * *

Later that night Ryoma seemed to snap out of his childish behavior "Karupin, what happened" Ryoma question as he looked at the cat on his lap. They were currently sitting on his bed and he had no idea why or how he got there.

Karupin looked up at his master "I'm sorry but I can't tell you" Karupin's voice had a hint of sadness in it as he looked away from Ryoma.

"I'll forgive you for now as long as you promise to tell me later" Ryoma said, wondering why Karupin sounded said.

"Ryoma, I want to say good bye. I was planning to not say anything but it can't be helped" Karupin got off of Ryoma lap and sat beside him.

"What are you talking about" Ryoma questioned. This was making no sense. Why was Karupin saying good bye. It's not like a guardian can leave it owner "Guardians can't leave their partners"

Karupin sighed "That's what I needed to talk to you about" Karupin took a deep breath, this was going to be hard to explain "I'm not actually your guardian. You never had one in the first place. Where your from, no one has guardians. Instead they make pacts with spirits. Though that's not what I am either. I'm just a normal cat. It's a long story but some things happened and a gain the power to watch over you. Now that power is almost gone and this will most likely be good bye forever" Karupin let out another sigh. He knew that probably didn't make any sense, but at least he told Ryoma before he disappeared.

"Karupin what are you saying" Ryoma said slowly.

"I don't have much more time Ryoma. Make sure no one knows when I'm gone. I have something I need you to hear. Find your favorite book, all the answers are in there. I think Hollow has the book right now, but they can't open it. Oh, and look out for a man named Ukeru" Karupin stated before turning into his human form "There's one last thing I need to do before I go" Karupin smiled, as he leaned down and kissed Ryoma "I love you Ryoma"

Tears rolled down Ryoma's eyes as Karupin's human form disappeared, in it place there was a cat laying motionless on the ground "Karupin" Ryoma said, voice shaking as he examine the cat. It was dead. The person he was closes to was dead. His parents still weren't home so he was alone. He picked up the cat, his eyesight blurry with tears. He hugged it, not wanting it to be true. Everything Karupin said, it didn't make sense. Though he wouldn't argue wit Karupin.

He left the mansion, making sure no one saw him, and buried Karupin under a large tree. It was hard for him, but he wouldn't fail Karupin. He sat there for a while, under the tree, not wanting to move. He knew he had too, if he wasn't in his room when his parents got home, it would be suspicious. It took him about an hour to leave the site, promising Karupin he'd make sure to visit often.

He made his way to his room and curled up under the covers. He cried himself to sleep, wishing he wouldn't have to wake up tomorrow for he knew tomorrow wouldn't be a nice day.

_Review~_


	10. Author's Note

Hello everyone ^^ I would like to say I'm sorry for not updating in so long but I have a reason. I've decided to rewrite this fanfic, though I love it, there's a lot of things I'd like to add and change. I promise I will not change the story line in any way, but I wish to make it a lot more enjoyable to read. If you don't want me to change it, please say so. I don't want to make you angry so please tell me if you really don't want to see any changes.

That being said, I'd like to ask you guys something. Is there anything you'd like to see happening with my story. I'm not asking you to tell me what to write, but I simply want to know if you have any suggestions that you think would make this story batter ^^ Maybe you think there should be more romance, more action, and before you say anything THERE WILL BE LEMONS IN THE FUTURE XD If you have a problem with that you shouldn't be reading a rated M Yaoi fic XD Well, let's move on.

I'll be writing a Halloween Fic, which I will make sure gets posted. I want to know what you guys want ^^ Pairing, costume ideas, anything help and besides, who's never watched Prince of Tennis and stopped it just to say "He'd look good in ( insert something )" I'm one of those people who will see Ryoma and say "He'd look cute in a dress" and look what I did to him XD But besides pairing and costumes would you like to see a party, perhaps a hilarious thing about trick or treating with the regulars. Anything you can thing of, just tell me. I might have to create multiple stories X Well, there's one more option, I guess if you wanted to see a long fic, I could make something happen on Halloween and continue it. If so, what do you think would happen? I now feel like I'm bombarding you with questions.

The last thing I'd like to discuss with you is, I'm creating a new fic in which I already started creating. Would you rather see Gangs, underground organizations, or maybe something else that you think falls under this category XD and It's really not what you think it will be. Make guesses and if someone actually gets it correct, I'll draw them a picture of their choice. Oh, that reminds me, Ryoma's picture has been done for a while, I want to ink it though so I'll post it sometime soon.

Thank you for reading this, I bet you thought I posted a chapter huh XD I'm, sorry about that. As you can tell I'm kind of hyper right now, and I have nothing to do lately. If anyone wished to tall me something they don't wish to write in a comment, email me, suteneko-chan(is won't let me put the 'at' symble)hotmail(.)com, and I get on very often so I'll most likely read it. Now I think I'm done with this. It's like 4:20 am here and I have to get up at six. How fun is it to get at the most an hour and a half of sleep. I tend to do it frequently. Though now I'm just rambling and I'm sure you guys don't want to listen to that ;D well bye bye for now -wave- By the way, is anyone else worried about the large amount of Ryoma x Sakuno fic there are now.


End file.
